


Dorian's Restraint

by ccbgb



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Dorian is a bro, F/M, Face Punching, Fist Fights, Friendship, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccbgb/pseuds/ccbgb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Solas leaves her, Lavellan goes to her best friend for comfort. When she breaks down completely Dorian is charged with gathering the people she loves most. He can't help but make a special stop on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian's Restraint

The door slammed. Dorian did not look up from his book, wondering what the Commander could possibly want so bad that he was coming himself and not sending a messenger. As the footsteps neared him, however, he reevaluated the importance.

  
“Ah, Commander, if you’ll excuse me, I have two pages left of the chapter. Then I will allow you to once again whip my ass in chess, if you like,” he said cheerily, never lifting his eyes from the page.

  
The footsteps stopped right beside him and they didn’t sound right. There was no clinking of Cullen’s armor and the steps seemed lighter. Before he could look up he heard a watery voice nearly sob, “Dorian.”

  
He looked up to see the Inquisitor, hair rough from travel and eyes dripping small tears, leaving dewdrops on her shirt. He had never seen her display such open sadness but for after Haven. Something was wrong.

  
“Lavellan,” he muttered, standing and throwing his book aside, “What-“

  
Before he could get the words out she fell into his chest, loud, wracking sobs shaking her body. He wrapped his arms around her and stood in shock for a few moments.

  
“What happened?” he asked quietly, prying her damp face from his chest so he could hear her response.

  
She took a few shaking breaths, trying to steady herself to give a coherent answer. “H-H-He l-left me.”

  
Disbelief rendered him callous. “Solas?”

  
The sound of his name seemed to shatter her once more. He watched her face scrunch up and her mouth opened in a silent scream before once again hiding in his shirt, sobbing anew.

  
He held her, one hand stroking her hair. He chanced a glance below the railing. Sure enough, there was the damned elf, going about his business as if nothing had happened. Even in light of what he could no doubt be hearing, Solas continued his daily musings as if there was not a sobbing, heartbroken woman just upstairs.

  
Speaking of hearing, the rest of the occupants of the tower were starting to stare. He heard Leliana’s footsteps quicken above him.

  
Dorian gently pried the Inquisitor off again, hand on her face.

  
“Lavellan, we’re going to get you somewhere more private,” he said, locking eyes with Leliana as she appeared on the stair, “And then I’ll gather whoever you would like to join us. Who do you want me to get?”

  
Leliana was by her side in a flash, gently guiding her away from Dorian.

  
“V-Varric,” the Inquisitor sputtered, “Cassandra. Iron B-Bull.”

  
“Dorian will bring them to your quarters, Inquisitor,” Leliana crooned, “For now we must put on your Inquisitor face and complain about a terrible eye infection you received in the Hissing Wastes in front of the nobles.”

  
Lavellan nodded and allowed herself to be shepherded away. “Take the side stair,” Dorian hissed at her. Leliana shot a glare back as if to say, What, you think I’m stupid?

  
As he heard the door downstairs shut, a new resolve took hold of him. Yes, he’d inform the inner circle as to what happened but he had a stop to make first.  
He put on his most amicable smile and headed down the main stair. Solas continued to pretend that he was deaf so it wasn’t until Dorian was nearly on top of his desk did Solas look up.

  
“Solas, my friend!” Dorian said enthusiastically, “I have something of a gift for you! Would you like to see it?”

  
Solas’s eyes were emotionless. A few moments passed where Dorian was nearly sure that the elf would not answer. Then, after licking his lips, Solas offered, “I’m not sure I would care for any gift given to me by you.”

  
“Oh, I wouldn’t think so!” Dorian continued, smiling, “Of course not, how silly of me. You don’t care for my gifts. Nor for our dear Inquisitor’s gifts either.”

  
Solas’s entire body froze. The air electrified between them and Dorian maintained a wide grin, completely unfazed.

  
“And what gift would that be, Dorian?” Solas said slowly, enunciating each word very carefully and clearly.

  
“Oh, you know! The ones you completely threw away! Like her time, her happiness, her heart… Quite rude, really. She put a lot of herself into that for you and you just completely disregarded it like-“ Dorian snapped his fingers in Solas’s face, “that.”

  
Solas stood still and silent. Dorian looked at him for any sign of remorse, guilt, any emotion at all that would have been appropriate in the circumstances. What he found instead was nothing. He took it for indifference. His rage which had been bubbling since stepping foot into the mage’s office finally boiled over. With a quick pull back he punched Solas square in the jaw.

  
The elf fell to the ground from the impact. Dorian shook his hand out, his knuckles a little worse off after hitting such a solid bone. Solas looked up at him, hand on his face in shock. Dorian just smiled down at him.

  
“You see, Solas,” he said, “I knew you wouldn’t accept my gift so I just had to thrust it upon you. I know Lavellan wouldn’t like me giving you such a thing but I know when to restrain myself. If it weren’t for her I would’ve probably kept going. But I respect the fact that she cared for your worthless ass and so I won’t kill you.”  
Solas’s eyes narrowed with every word but he made no move to stand.

  
“However, because she cares so much about you,” Dorian continued, “I feel the need to warn you. People will find out. For instance, Cassandra and the Iron Bull are actually my next stops, as per our Inquisitor’s request.”

  
Dorian began towards the door, not bothering to look behind him. Solas was listening, he was sure of it, and if he had to look in those dead eyes one more time Dorian wasn’t sure he could keep from hitting him again.

  
As he opened the door out to the hall he noticed Varric was already gone. Dorian smirked and turned his head back so Solas could hear him.

  
“I may have shown restraint, Solas,” he said, “But others may not be so kind. It might be wise to relocate for a few days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by myself


End file.
